


Revelation

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Moonridge Orgasm Anthology, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is beautiful in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 Moonridge Orgasm Anthology.

Jim loves fucking Blair in his room. The bed's bigger and more comfortable upstairs and Blair looks beautiful in the reflected glow of the streetlights. But here in Blair's room, they strain against each other in the dark, the sound of harsh pants and moans loud in the enclosed space.

When Blair comes, his eyes are wide open, staring blindly up in Jim's direction, yearning and love shining clear as daylight. Blair doesn't realize that darkness isn't the same barrier for Jim, who sees it all and cherishes every bit of it as he frantically races towards his own orgasm.


End file.
